Zombieifed Souls
by Juliet Black 99
Summary: Soul 'Eater' Evans, Maka Albarn, and the crew meets the horrifying zombies! Who'll survive? Who won't?
1. Chapter 1

**summery **Soul 'Eater' Evans, Maka Albarn, and the crew meets the horrifying zombies! Who'll survive? Who won't?

**Disclaimer: i do not own Soul eater nor do i own its characters i only own this story and the characters i have made up to make this story better**

~Maka~

I was riding my scooter to home from school when I saw Kilik chasing Fire and Thunder weirdly. I mean it was weirder than how he usually chases the adorable 6-year-old twins. Today however he even looked weird, He looked sickish? And looked green: was he purposely chasing them in slow-motion?

"Maka-Chan Thank goodness you're here Onii-Chan acting really weird, can you help us?" Thunder said running towards me

"Ok hop on!" I said while making room for Thunder and leaning down so her brother Fire can climb on my back.

When I got home everyone was all ready there in the living room, everyone turned to see me closing the door.

"Is there a party that I didn't know about?!" I said rolling my scooter inside while Thunder was still riding and her brother on my back. I put it against the wall after she jumped off and leaned down so Fire could get off.

"Where have you been?!" Soul said getting off the recliner and was embracing me before I could have even taken off my jacket, we've gotten really close lately but this was still out of character for him.

"I've been at school doing some extra credit stuff then Kilik was acting weird so I let the twins come home with me. Why? What's happening?" I said walking into the living room and sat on the couch where Black Star and Tsubaki was, they've been dating for the past two months, but Tsubaki knew Black star and I were child hood friends so she didn't freak out when things happened like me resting my legs on his lap like I was doing now.

"Haven't you noticed any of the undead walking around trying to eat everything?!" Liz said while being held by her younger sister and getting patted on the back by her meister. She looked like she was going to have a mental break down very soon.

"Other than Kilik acting weird it seems like a normal day outside" I said going to the Kitchen to get some Pringles. I came back and sat on black stars lap because Kid decided to steal my spot and I didn't want him to whine about how we weren't symmetrical and would try to fix it. I noticed Tsubaki was giving me the cold shoulder so I decided to go over by soul and sit on the floor in front of him.

"Onee-Chan can we have something to drink?" Fire said running up to me with one of the toy jeeps I kept here for them when I baby-sat them.

"Yea would you like juice, Strawberry milk, or water?" I asked looking into the fridge to see what I had.

"Apple juice please." They said, knowing I always kept some in here for them

"Ok coming right up." I said I went over to the cabinet when I noticed something walking towards the window… it wasn't something it was Papa! I screamed before grabbing the twins and putting them into the hallway.

"What is it?" Soul said Running into the Kitchen, his arm already in scythe form.

"P-papa." I said pointing towards the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own Soul Eater or its characters only this story and my own characters that are not in Soul Eater**

he was starting to climb in through the window. He looked sick… worst then I've seen any one sick and soul looked downright nasty when he was sick. He also had red thick goo on his face that looked like blood!

Everyone else came running in ready for a fight. Black star had Tsubaki in his hand as the kusarigama; Kid had the sisters in his hands ready to shoot at any moment; and Soul turned into a scythe and I was holding him but we all knew I wouldn't be able to fight him if I got the chance. Before anyone got to do anything, papa got inside and was going towards Kid.

"Help… Me." Papa muttered reaching towards him. From behind I saw he had a chunk missing of the back of his neck. I dropped Soul reaching for the back of my neck like it was me who got wounded. Papa heard the clunk and turned towards me. I saw a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"Love You...Maka... Sorry… Couldn't…save you… Like…Good…Father" He Mumbled walking towards me.** (If you didn't understand what he was doing he was taking breaths between each word cause of the wound in his neck…like what they do in warm bodies when R talks?) **

"Why is he able to speak? He was bitten he should be one of them." Soul said still in his scythe form and on the ground from when I dropped him

"He's my father's death scythe he's only half Zombie." Kid said lowering his arms. As Papa got closer I started backing up until I hit the counter. As he walked closer I started to shake. By the time he reached me I was about to faint. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. He then wiped some of the goo from his face on me cheek.

"Safe…Now…will make…you…smell…like us." He said with a gleam of regret in his eyes. Before I could say anything he was on the floor, in two pieces. Kneeled on the ground next to him and started to cry.

"No daddy please don't leave me! I love you please don't go!" I said while gripping his hand. I felt a hand wrap around my waist trying to pull me away from him.

"No! stop it! I need to be with him!" I said clawing and kicking at my capturer hoping I could get out.

"No Maka, he could still get you." Soul said gripping me tighter. I started feeling something wet seep through my tank top. I looked at his arm and saw blood.

"You killed him! How could you! I thought you loved me. Would protect me! Why would you do this to me!" I screeched punching him in the stomach and groin.

"I had to! If I didn't who knows who could have done it! He's like a father to Black star. Kid has been hanging out with him a lot and has probably gotten attached. Maybe Patty and Liz would be able to if Liz wasn't so freaked out about what is going on." He said. I hit him in the lower region and his grip loosened extremely so I was able to get out of his grip. I crawled over to my father and put his head on my lap.

"Papa please don't leave me!" I said leaning over his head

"Bye Maka. Love you baby girl." He said before he closed his eyes and will never open them again.

"This is all your fault!" I screeched standing up and marched towards soul "We could have saved him! If you gave him the chance, he would have been able to survive!" I said hitting his chest

"No it's not possible. He would have been a zombie. There was no way to save him. He would have just gotten worst over time! He would have ended up killing us one way or another." He demanded grabbing my wrists.

"Let Me Go!" I yelled "I don't want to see you anymore! Stay away from me! I Hate You!" I said through tears in my eyes I walked out the door and started running towards the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Soul Eater nor do I own its characters.**

"Soul why did you have to do that!?" Liz said walking towards the door.

"That was so uncool Soul your god doesn't approve" he said pushing past me towards the door

"I won't say I don't approve because it had to happen but you should have at least gone after her!" Kid stated walking out of the doors Patty was just shaking her heads at me, and Tsubaki gave me a sad expression while grabbing the twins and walked towards the door.

"God damn it. I can't believe I did that." I said to myself. After about 5 minutes of thinking I decided since we most likely won't be back in a while I should grab some supplies so I went to go grab two book bags, And went to my room and grabbed as many pair of shorts and underwear before I grabbed a couple of shirts

'Since I'm a guy why need that many shirts?' I thought to myself and went to Maka's room to grab some clothes that she might need

~**Maka's POV~ **

When I got to the school, the doors were locked. I sat on one of the stairs and thought about what happened in the past two hours. I curled up in the fettle position and started to bawl. I felt a pair of hands curl around me.

"Shhh it's ok. Your god's here now. Everything will be ok." Blackstar said while he hugged me. I started to cry even harder and he pulled me closer. I started to calm down when everyone else started showing up.

"I know he didn't do a good job at being my father I'm still going to miss him." I said

"We're all going to miss that pervert" Black star said

"I wish I could have said good bye to him before that jerk killed him." I said calming down a little

"He couldn't have done anything to help it. He knew none of us could do it ourselves. He was doing us a favor." Kid said

"He didn't even tell us though!" I exclaimed "He just cut him in half! He didn't say 'oh by the way I'm going to cut him in half '."

"He's most likely regretting it." Tsubaki said coming to sit by Black Star and rub his back.

"Good let him. He deserves it." I said glaring at her

"You are extremely selfish! Do you think you're the only one that got hurt by your father dying? Think of Black Star, Sythe was a father to him to. Just because he was your actual father doesn't mean you get to be a totally bitch to Soul. Honestly I would have done the same thing if I had to. But since you're such a dumbass nobody wanted to do that and have you pissed at them. But Soul being the nice guy he is, he did us all a favor." She said getting up. I was completely shocked and from the looks on the boy faces so were they.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I did nothing to you. Do not get in my face and say I'm being a total bitch when I did absolutely nothing!" I yelled at her while pushing Star off me to get up.

"You did nothing? You fucking yelled at Soul for no reason. You are acting like a little 6 year old who got told not to eat anymore candy. And why do you think he did that? Just to piss you off? Not everything's about you! Hell nothing's about you; get over yourself! No one likes you! Black Star doesn't like you. Kid finds you hideous and asymmetrical. The sisters find you really annoying. And I find you annoying and a dumbass. I don't know why Soul puts up with you." She said pushing me. I guess she forgot I was learning Karate to make myself stronger to help protect Soul, but when I hit the ground I side kicked her legs and she fell down.

"If you hate me so much then why don't you just all leave me alone?" I exaggerated while getting up

"That's not true at all!" Liz said

"Yea right I kind of already knew you all hated me I just didn't want to admit it." I confessed with tears in my eyes. I started to walk away but before I could even walk 5 feet I heard Soul's voice.

"Where is Maka going?" he questioned

"She decided to go on her own." I heard Tsubaki explain.

I didn't hear anything else be said so I kept walking. I walked past an alley way that had some strange noises coming out from it but I ignored it. Right before I could turn the corner of the block, Hands wrapped around my waist and prevented me from going any further.

**Author's notes: who could it be that's stopping Maka from going further? Sorry the chapters are pretty short. I'm trying to fix that but I can't think of things that wouldn't ruin a good suspenseful cliff hanger. Thanks for reading ~Juliet**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater nor do I own its characters I only own this story and my own characters that came from my own imagination.**

I looked back at my capturer and saw a familiar bloodied face.

"T-Tohnny?" I questioned nervously. He opened his mouth like he was about to take a bite of something and leaned his head down to my neck. I squealed out of terror and closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see this world any longer while I died in this sad pitiful way. As I felt his greasy dark brown hair graze my shoulder I started to cry silently. The bite I was expecting never came instead a gentle kiss came in its place.

"Why are you crying?" A light whisper asked.

"I thought you were one of them." I explained still a little shaken up.

"I'm sorry I thought it'd be fun to mess with you." He said with concern in his eyes

"It's ok I'm not in the best mental stage at the moment that's all."

"What happened?" He asked

"Papa turned into one of them and Soul tore him in two." I sobbed

"Oh no; I'm so sorry." He said before turning me around and giving m a hug.

"I m-miss him so much." My voice cracked while I sobbed.

"I know; I know. We should do probably do this somewhere else." He whispered

"W-what?"

"We're attracting some unwanted attention." He explained point towards to a mob of zombies coming, slowly, towards us.

"Yea that would be a good idea." I said still watching them come closer.

"Are you gonna start walking or are you just gonna stand there until they have their arms around you?" he asked.

"Yea sorry I think I see some of my friends in there." I said squinting both my eyes to get a better look. "B-Blair?" I exclaimed when I looked at him, his eyes were wide.

"Yep that's defiantly an outfit only she would wear." He observed giving the mob a weird look.

"I don't know how she could always wear those type of clothes." I said

"She was a whore what do you expect?" he said darkly

"That's mean; she was my roommate after all." I replied

"And weren't you the one always complaining that Soul paid to much attention to her?" he asked while walking away.

"T-that's not true." I stammered

"Really? I'm pretty sure just last week when we were hanging out you were complaining that if he wanted to pay so much attention to her, he should just move in with her on his own instead of eating up all your food and taking up so much space in the apartment while gawking at her."

"Well your remembering wrong." I said

"No I'm pretty sure you were on the verge of tears also." He commented

"Fuck you." I retorted

**~Soul's POV~**

"Why?" I asked putting down the bags that were on my shoulders.

"She said she couldn't trust anyone of us. I don't understand why; she's been acting weird lately." Tsubaki said rubbing her arm with her hand. "We need to go soon; it's going to be dark soon."

"But I need to go after Maka!" I insisted

"She doesn't want you to; just leave her alone. If she wants to go off on her own and die then let her."

"Whatever I'm going to look for her. You guys can go on though. I'll probably not see you again but whatever." I said as I turned away

**Author**'**s ****Notes:** sorry guys i had this chapter but i'm in Chicago taking an illustrator class and just got a Mac book pro so i've been messing with my photo shop. I'll try to post once a week for now but i'm not sure if i'll be able to do it next week. I'll try though. Thanks for reading! Love ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater nor its characters just my own characters.

**(About a 6-hour skip)**

I turned around to see Tohnny 7 feet away from me walking towards a clutter of houses.

When we were walking for 20 minutes he finally stopped in front of an older looking house.

"OK we're here. Be careful the stairs are loose, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about me; I can handle myself." I inquired I stepped on the first stair and it only creaked, the second stair, same, the third stair seemed like it was fine so I started to go up the fourth and final step when the stair fell from under me. I yelped while I fell, I stopped falling when my hips reached the height of the step, even though it was only a few feet off the ground the nails and wood sure did a number on my legs, I haven't even seen my legs and I knew it tore some skin and possibly muscle.

"Are you ok?" Tohnny exclaimed quietly

"I think so, help me up." I said I lifted my arms up and he wrapped his arms around my waist and started pulling. I inhaled with a hiss. He kept on pulling and I started to sob

"Stop please it hurts." I managed to say through my sobbing

"I know your almost out one more pull and you'll be free." He muttered "On the count of three."

"One."

"Three!" he yelled pulling as hard as he can. I was trying not to scream in agony. I can free before I could say anything.

"Bastard!" I screeched, "You were supposed to count to three! One, TWO, three!"

"I know I thought it would help, I got you free at least."

"Fuck you, take me inside now." I said. He walked inside with me in his hands and put me on the couch, while he went to go get bandages and medication. I got a good look at my legs and saw that they were bloody and had rips in them.

"Oh my god, I'm not gonna be able to walk again." I sobbed putting my hands around myself.

~**Soul~ **

"Maka!" I shouted, "I know you're mad at me but please come out I need you!" I looked at a house that was lined right next to another one that was identical to its neighbor. '**Maka always liked this neighborhood maybe she's camping out here.' **I thought. I walked towards the sidewalk instead of walking in the middle of the street.

As I started to walk staring at the houses looking for something to hint she was there; I noticed the stairs of a house a few feet away was messed up. Like something heavy went through them. I walked towards the side of the house and jumped on the patio. My guard up, ready if something was to attack from anywhere.

I tried the door and it was unlocked. I walked in and saw nothing out of the ordinary; I decided to check the area to see if Maka was there; and if not to see if there was medical or food supplies.

I checked the kitchen and there was plenty of food; like the family that was living here was still here; Or never left. I cautiously turned the corner entering the living room when I stopped dead; there on the couch was Maka and a man cuddling in each other's arms asleep. Anger boiled all over me. **'I can't believe her!' **I dropped her bag, opened it, and took all the food I put in it. I left it on the ground and walked to the kitchen; I opened the pantry and took as many cans I could stuff in my bag. I opened most of the remaining cans and poured out the contents.

I went back outside and walked a few miles until I found a cabin in the woods.

**Author's Note: **Today's my birthday so i decided to give you guys a little present! thank's for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor do I own it characters. I only own this story and my own characters.**

**~Maka~**

"Maka wake up. We were robbed last night." Tohnny said while shaking me awake.

"What? I don't believe you." I said sitting up. I looked in the kitchen doorway and saw a mess on the floor. I turned my self so I could try to stand up off the couch. Right before I tried to push my self up something next to the doorframe caught my attention.

"Tohnny, what's that in the doorframe?" I asked while pointing to it.

"I'm not sure I didn't even notice it." He said walking towards it. He grabbed the bag and threw it towards me. "Look through it while I clean up the kitchen."

I unzipped the zipper and saw some of my clothes and a note on top of it. I grabbed the note and started reading it.

**Maka;**

**I'm so sorry I did that; at the moment I thought it was a smart idea but now that I think about it I should have waited until he attacked one of us. I'm truly sorry about that but do you really need to sleep strangers? I thought you were smarter than that? Maybe I'm wrong but the four years I've known you I thought I knew you pretty well. Oh well, I'll be in the cabin in the woods if you want to see me again; I hope you still know how get there. **

** I love you. Really, I've been meaning to tell you for a while but haven't had the chance. **

** ~Soul.**

"Oh Soul; I'm so sorry." I murmured as I folded the paper again. I leaned back against the couch. Trying to hold back the tears that were brimming in my eyes. As soon I calmed down Tohnny came back into the room and seeing the concerned look on his face just devastated me.

"Are you ok; Maka? What was in the bag?" he said coming towards me.

"Some of my clothes, it turns out Soul, my partner, was the one who wrecked the kitchen." I said holding the note.

"Why would he do that? I thought he cared about you? Why would he ruin all that food that could've helped us survive for months." He said furious.

"He loved me; and think of how we were sleeping last night. He was probably furious, jealous; angry." I replied getting angry that he was getting mad at Soul. "You would to if some on you loved was doing that!"

"What's that?" he asked, changing the subject and pointed towards my chest and the note.

"My boobs? I know that you don't have many girl friends but I thought you'd know what boobs are." I said

"You know what I mean, that thing that's in your hands." He opened his had as if he was expecting me to give him the note. "Let me see that."

"No."

"Maka please let me see what's in your hands." He begged coming closer to me. I got up on my legs and tried to walk backwards but only managed to fall. "Don't try to walk; your legs haven't healed fully from the accident, and you'll probably hurt yourself if you strain yourself."

"Please just go away. I don't want you to see this." I muttered clutching the note closer and harder than before.

**~Soul's POV~ **

Once I got to the cabin I went to the cabinets with my bag and put all the food I got from Maka's hideout. Once that was done I went towards the bathroom and open the door. As I start to walk in I look down to unzip my jeans and walk right into something solid. I look up and see a figure floating in front of me.

"Dad?" I exclaimed softly, as I look at him more I notice that there was a rope around his neck that was connected to the ceiling. as I kept staring at him he started to move;as he started to move the rope came loose and he fell to the ground but quickly recovered. Paralyzed with fear I couldn't move to get out of his reach.

Once out of my trance I start to back out of the way and ran into another body. I look back quickly and see another familiar face.

"Mom, Dad? What happened to you?" I ask, I stand still to look at mom and notice half her left shoulder is gone; I look back at dad and see some of his left arm is gone as well. I felt arms rap around me and I look down to see they're bloody. As panic starts to come through me; my left arm becomes a sythe and a twist so my sythe arm cuts through my capturer. I feel the arms disappear, and as I open my eyes I watch mom and dad fall to the ground cut in half. As I look at them still moving I feel the verge to puke so I run out side and vomit on the side garden.

**A/N: **I'm soooo sorry i haven't posted this ;-; please forgive me! school started recently and i've been busy with homework and studying for tests. i'll try to post more often


End file.
